Chrono Trigger-Lavos Strikes Back
by Zero9
Summary: After a strange happening, could it be a sign of Lavos's return?


Chrono Trigger  
  
1 Lavos Strikes Back  
  
Chapter I  
  
  
  
It was a normal day in Truce, and Crono, Lucca, and Marle were busy celebrating the second anniversary of the defeat of Lavos. Ever since his demise two years ago, the people of Truce, Porre, and Medina had all made the day an official holiday. The humans and Mystics were getting along a lot better after the monsters destruction. The threesome thought it was a pity that Robo, Glenn, Magus, and Ayla couldn't join them, but, with Luccas time parcel invention she created shortly after the friends had went their separate ways, they could still reserve the ability to keep intact. Glenn had written that in his time, they were also celebrating the defeat of Lavos, and so did Magus, Ayla, and Robo. (even though the people had no idea who Lavos is or was on account the future they once lived was erased.) Suddenly, Marle screamed. "Marle what's wrong?" asked Lucca, but it was too late, as she was gone.  
  
"Crono…Crono…CRONO! WAKE UP!" Crono shuffled out of bed. "You were so excited of the Millennial fair yesterday," said Cronos mom. "What about breakfast?" asked Crono lazily, "Here homey, take your allowance and get food at the fair." Replied his mother.  
  
An hour later, Crono was walking around Leenes Bell. He wanted to figure out where the concert for the Jurassic Band was. He liked that music. Little did he know, he was being watched. "Ow! Crono yelped as he bumped into his pursuer. "Blast! Where'd it roll off to this time?" asked the one that Crono knocked into. "Um, who are you?" asked Crono. "Me? Just think of me as a friend." Said the person. It was a boy, and he was wearing a pendant, for some reason it looked familiar. "Anyways, I heard this inventor girl set up a teleportation thingy, I'm gonna go try it, I think you should too." Said the boy.  
  
It was about 15 minutes later; Crono had just eaten his breakfast, and was heading over to Luccas new invention. When he got there, it was empty, except for Lucca and Taban, who were busy going over something. "Waz wrong?' asked Crono. "Crono!" exclaimed Lucca. "Listen, I'm sorry, but we're still working on he telepod, trying to get this person back." Said Lucca. "Hmm, was he about 12, indigo hair, looked like yours but about 1 inch shorter?" asked Crono. "Yeah, how did you, oh, you've met him?" "Yeah," said Crono. "I see, well, did you see his pendant?" asked the inventor. "Yeah, he picked it up once I bumped into him, he looked very familiar." Said Crono. "That's not the point, the point is, in fact, that his disappearance was triggered by the pendant." Explained Lucca. "The pendant is still here, it would help if you went and brought him back, I'll catch up once I figure this out." Said Lucca. Crono got the pendant, and went to the telepod. "ALL POWER ON! BEGIN ENERGY TRANSFER!" Lucca shouted over the sounds of the machine. A portal opened, and Crono was sucked inside.  
  
2 Chapter II  
  
  
  
"Oof," Crono cried as he hit the ground. He was in a canyon, and the Millennial Fair was gone. The only thing he recognized was the Guardia Castle, tall and proud past the Guardia Forest. "Hey human!" Crono heard a voice. It was an Imp. Imps were part of a race called Mystics, and they weren't very friendly people either. Crono donned his favored wooden sword, and prepared to attack. The Imp threw a rock at him, it hurt, but I wasn't anything horrible. He sped towards him and knocked him out with the back of his sword. Then he started towards Guardia Castle, hoping that the boy had the same idea. When he got there, he figured two things, good news and bad news. The good news was that the boy had thought what Crono thought. The bad news, he was arrested for trespassing. It also turned out the queen was gone. He came with the plan and said if they let the boy go, he and him would find the queen. It took a while, but his request was finally taken to the king, and they agreed. They started for the cathedral, considering he's heard rumors about a Mystic hideout over there.  
  
"I have to give credit to you, for getting me out of there, they wouldn't believe me when I said I was the prince." Said the boy. "Why would they?" asked Crono. "You have a point there." Said the boy. Crono had a feeling this boy was hiding something.  
  
"Hey, look, it's the coral pin." Said the boy. "Ain't that the Guardia royal crest?" asked Crono. "Uh-huh." Said the boy. "What's your name anyway?'" Crono asked. "Keith, yours?" "Crono." "Hi Crono. AHHH!" he yelled as he was grabbed. The nuns that were in the cathedral, had transformed into a group of Nagaettes. "O.k. bring it." Said Crono. "Can we take the battle outside, I don't like the whole kill each other in church plan." Said Keith.  
  
They went outside and a battle started. Unfortunately, Keith was also concerned about bloodshed on the grounds, so the battle was fought near the bridge. Crono jumped and slashed at one of the Nagaettes, and Keith was simply knocking everyone out with his bo. "Whew, that was hard work." Muttered Keith. A scream could be heard, and another Nagaette attacked, and suddenly killed. "Lower thine guard and thought allowing the enemy in." It said. "It's a talking frog." Said Keith. For some reason, this frog also looked familiar. "Waz your name?" asked Crono. "Frog will do." Said the Frog. "Come gallant swordsmen, the queen is awaiting rescuing." Said Frog. The crew was pretty stumped until Keith fell asleep on the organ, which revealed a passageway. They went in, and, after hours of searching, they ran into the queen. "I see." The chancellor said. "You three are looking for a short life span. CHANGE!" The chancellor suddenly transformed into a big, ugly, groundhog with holes in his back. "I'll create a distraction." Said Keith. He jumped up and plunged his bo into one of the holes on the monsters back. It dug deep into his body. "Come on." Said Crono. Him and Frog sped at the speed of light, slashing the monster, and the red X caused by their remarkable speed. "GGGGGGRRRAAAGGGG!!! YOU HUMANS! MY DESCENTS WILL AVENGE MY DEATH! I AM YAKRA!" those were his final words.  
  
"Come, let's discuss these matters at the castle. They all left. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" the true chancellor untied himself and ran after the crew.  
  
Everyone was happy, then Frog spoke up. "I have failed my duties, my queen. I hath disgraced thee. "Hang on, what's your duties?" asked Keith. "I was to protect the queen, yet I failed." The frog said. "No, you protected her, when the Yakra thing was going to kill her, you came to the rescue, and I doubt Crono could've defeated him without you." Said Keith. "Are thine words true, Keith?" asked. "Yeah." Said Keith. "Then I shall stay as thy guard, my queen. Keith screamed. He disappeared.  
  
"What happened?" asked Lucca, she had just came through the door.  
  
At Leene Square, where the defeat of Lavos was being celebrated, Marle came back. "MARLE!" screamed Crono. "You're ok." "Yeah, but, I had the strangest dream, there was a boy, the prince of Guardia, his name was Keith, you and him saved the queen, and he persuaded Fro-Gl- or who ever to stay and guard the queen. Then he disappeared." "I see, I'll send a message to Glenn and ask him what happened." Said Lucca. Yet, when the reply came out of he time parcel machine, Glenn said he became the queens guard once more after they returned him the Masamune. "This is odd." Said Lucca. Then something snapped. "I GOT IT!" Lucca yelled. I vaguely remember, the boy that disappeared was Prince Keith. But that's because of one thing, the defeat of Lavos. We destroyed our past to save the future. Defeating Lavos erased the old future, and replaced it with a new one. So, when we went there, there would have been no problem. Robo would be operational and have no need to be repaired, he wouldn't have joined us and we wouldn't have been sent to the end of time, we were sent home, which then we didn't go through Medina village, defeat Hekran, or go to the year 600 because we never left, we never got Glenn the Masamune, and he never became the queens guard again. Then the queen must have been killed, but the king remarried, this scrambled the genetics so instead of Marle being born, Keith was instead. "Then why is Marle back, if Keith was wiped out of existence, how did frog still want to be the queens guard again?" asked Crono. "Easy, because Keith does exist, from what I recall, the King had a twin brother who was married to a woman, but they went to North America, and the genetics were so close, the same Keith was born there, but he must have been born prince, because the King remarried to the same woman who his twin would have got married to. Now, he wouldn't have been here in Guardia, but as he did exist, I guess it confused time and well, the queen was saved, but what I don't know is, how the time could've been corrupted now instead of before, unless, Lavos has come again." Lucca finally shut up.  
  
But as did everyone else.  
  
They finally decided to get going. As time was corrupted, Robo, Magus, Ayla, and Glenn wouldn't know them and it was up to the threesome to find away to stop Lavos, again.  
  
"I have a question." Said Marle. "If we stop Lavos again, won't these event start over like they did just today?" The three were silent. 


End file.
